


Blinding Lights

by ChloeMewMew



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Branding, Canon - Anime Dub, Claiming, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, One Night Stands, Past Domestic Violence, Past Relationship(s), Past Violence, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeMewMew/pseuds/ChloeMewMew
Summary: You rolled your eyes at the usual reaction you had any time you mentioned your daughter. She was the result of a one night stand, one you didn't remember much about. Just his eyes, a gorgeous stormy grey. They looked so steady and safe. How you wished you had stayed till morning. You didn't even know his name.[Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds Crow Hogan]This is set after the anime ends. I do not claim the anime, its characters, or images. This is purely fanfiction. The story in this is mine.
Relationships: Crow Hogan/Reader, Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei/Crow Hogan, Rua/Ruka (Yu-Gi-Oh)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter One

' _This date is not going well.'_ You thought as you smiled politely at the sweaty guy across the table. ' _How in the world did my co-worker convince me to go on this blind date? He's not even my type.'_

Sipping some wine as you only half listened to your date you glanced around the bar. It was crowded tonight and there was a lot of noise. Someone laughing at the bar caught your attention. You watched as a group of guys toasted to something at the bar. You smiled thinking it would be nice if you could join them. But alas your days of parties and fun were long gone.

Your mind drifted to your younger days back in the Satellite, that is until you felt a sweaty palm run up your bare leg trying to inch its way under your dress. _'Welp, time to go!'_

Shifting your legs away from the unwelcomed touch you strained a smile and excused yourself from the table. Yep, walking out on this creep seemed like a good idea. You needed to get home anyway, you had barely been able to get the college student next door to watch you daughter for the night. Exams were coming up and the poor girl had to study.

Slipping over towards the bathroom and out the back you slipped your leather bomber on and pulled your keys from your purse. You were alone in the alley walking towards your jeep when someone grabbed and slammed you against the wall. Trying to get your bearings in the dark you realized it was your shitty date.

"What?!" You demanded pushing him away from you. 

"Why'd you walk out on me? I thought we connected?" He slurred reaching for you again.

"I was being polite you creep." You slapped his hands away from your chest.

"But you gave me the look, didn't you?" He asked, stepping back in confusion.

"I do not know what you are on about. And I just want to go home to my kid." You stated firmly as you grasped the pepper spray on your keyring.

"No one told me you had a kid! Who wants a ruined woman?" He sneered as he stumbled off.

You rolled your eyes at the usual reaction you had any time you mentioned your daughter. She was the result of a one night stand, one you didn't remember much about. Just his eyes, a gorgeous stormy grey. They looked so steady and safe. How you wished you had stayed till morning. You didn't even know his name.

Getting in your jeep you started to make your way home. It was a bit of a drive from the bar and you found yourself thinking back to your mystery man as you drove. You sighed as you pulled into your garage, the drive was shorter than expected. Getting out of the jeep and closing the garage door you made your way inside.

A young woman sat at the kitchen island with an open textbook and a notepad. She hadn't seemed to notice your arrival as she was still focused on her work playing with a strand of her long green hair.

"How was she, Luna?" You asked lightly tapping her shoulder.

Luna jumped slightly. "She was fine. How was your date?" 

"Creepy and sweaty." You grimaced grabbing a couple of glasses from the cupboard. "He called me a 'ruined' woman." 

"Jerk." She pouted, closing her book and tidying up. "I hope you didn't have to pay for that creep."

"No, luckily not though he was drunk off his ass." You jested pouring you both a glass of raspberry lemonade. 

"What was Nova's dad like? He wasn't a creep too was he?" She asked hesitantly.

You thought for a moment sipping your drink slowly. "Don't know." You answered honestly. "He was a one night stand. I don't remember much other than his eyes."

"Just his eyes? They must have been the most beautiful eyes on the planet." Luna giggled while sipping her own drink. 

"It was less the color and more the look they held." You clarified. "They were the same color as Nova's though."

"Sounds like you might regret it." Luna hummed.

"I don't regret it. What I regret is not getting his name. I feel like he should have had a chance to know Nova and for them to have some sort of bond." You sighed plopping onto an empty stool.

"Well, do you have any other clues? Other than gorgeous eyes." Luna asked, pulling her notebook out of her bag again.

"What are you planning on hunting him down?" You giggled.

"Worth a shot." She shrugged.

You shook your head but dropped it. "Okay, but it's been eight years."

"So any other features you can remember even if a little hazy." She asked, pencil ready. 

"His hair was long enough for me to run my fingers through, and it was a lot softer than it looked. He was built, definitely because he carried me up to his apartment. I have never been a size 2." You joked.

"Any facial distinctions? Mustache, taggings, tattoos?" 

You hummed thoughtfully. "Maybe taggings? I remember something gold."

Luna started writing it all down. "Do you have an exact day?"

"Just a month or so after the WRGP." You hummed. "I was looking for new work around then in New Domino City. I moved here a few weeks before I found out I was pregnant."

"Your from New Domino?" Luna asked surprised.

"The Satellite actually, but I worked concessions during the WRPG. It was one of the few places that would hire a 17 year old woman with no work experience."

"Did you watch the races?" She asked.

"Not really. I don't even understand dueling. As a matter of fact I only have one card. Kuriboh. An original in fact."

"I thought everyone in the Satellite could duel?" 

"Maybe if I had ever been let out of the box my mother kept me in as a child." You hummed sadly before shaking the memory.

"If you don't want to talk about it I won't ask." Luna assured as you cleared the empty glasses. "I know life was difficult in the Satellite. Some more than others." 

"Thanks, but its okay. I just avoid enclosed spaces now if I can." You shrugged trying to lighten the mood again. "Look it's late, why not spend the night? Take the guest room for the night okay?" 

Luna nodded as you headed upstairs to shower and change into your PJs. One thing about Motherhood you enjoyed was not having to dress to impress your kid.

\--

The next morning you woke up before dawn as usual. What was unusual was the lack of sound. Nova usually came in asking for a ride to school by now. Slipping your fuzzy slippers and robe on you made your way down to the kitchen. The smell of Bacon and Eggs waking you a little more. You could even smell coffee.

Walking in you saw Nova munching on some toast as she finished her homework. Luna was on a Video Call as she cooked.

"Morning~." You croaked as you approached the coffee pot. 

"Morning. You don't mind me using your VidPhone do you?" She asked plating some eggs and bacon and passing it to you.

"Nope, do you want a ride to school?" You asked sitting down next to Nova and sipping your coffee.

"Yea sure. This is Crow by the way." She said moving to the side so you could see the Person on the screen. He looked familiar. The name sounded familiar too. You half waved, not really paying attention. Luna went back to her call so you quickly finished your breakfast and went upstairs to get dressed for work.

You were a Manager at a Kaiba Corp. retail store. It certainly wasn't glamorous, however it paid the bills and kept food on the table. You pulled your wallet out and looked at the card you kept safely hidden there. It had been your strength and comfort as a child. Now it was a reminder to stay strong for Nova. You place the card carefully back in your wallet throwing it in your backpack, along with your phone and charger. Heading back downstairs with your bag you looked around for your keys. 

"Looking for these?" Nova asked, tossing you your missing keys.

"Thank you, now go grab your bag or you're gonna be late! Don't forget your jacket." You ruffled her hair as she walked past. Nova had Sunset colored hair, a trait you assumed she had gotten from her father since your own hair was an icy blue color. 

"Thank you for cooking breakfast." You sighed as you re-entered the kitchen. Luna appeared to be done with her call. 

"No problem. I babysit so often for you, I practically live here." She smiled. "I even have a stash of clothes in the guest room."

"Was that your boyfriend on the call?" You asked. You couldn't help the nagging feeling that you had met him before.

"No, Crow is more like a brother." She brushed off as she picked up her bag. "Why? You interested?" 

"I don't even know him, first of all. Secondly, my last blind date was shitastic." You scoffed double checking to make sure you had everything.

"Mommy, what's 'shitastic'?" Nova asked as she walked towards the garage door.

"Not a word for you to repeat." You sighed. Luna giggled as you all piled into your jeep. The drive was quiet as you saw the sun begin to rise. You dropped Nova off first since her school was closer.

\--

"Crow seemed interested in meeting you." Luna interrupted your thoughts after Nova was gone.

"Why? What did you tell him?" You asked a little miffed. You were really beginning to hate Blind dates.

"Before you reject the idea. Consider the possibility he might be the mystery man from eight years ago." She soothed.

You glanced at her skeptically. "Alright I'll bite. What makes you think it might be this friend of yours?"

"Well, from your description. And the fact that Nova looks kinda like him? I hope you don't mind but I asked an old friend of mine who works at the Police department in New Domino and he asked if I was joking." Luna explained fiddling with her hair again.

"I don't know he seemed kinda familiar, but I was half asleep when I saw him on the phone."

"Well, why not meet him? Worth a shot right? Even if he's not the guy we're looking for, he's still a good guy." She coaxed.

You bit your lip thinking it over. On the one hand you didn't have any other leads. You hadn't really searched on the other hand either.

"He's good with kids." She added seeing you waver. "Plus he's got a stable career."

You snorted pulling into a Starbucks drive-thru. "What does he do for a living? Push papers?"

"No, he's a professional Turbo Duelist." She said smugly.

"Okay then, coffee?" You asked pointing to the board.

"Sure, I'll take a Cinnamon Dolce Latte." She leaned back while you ordered two coffees and pulled to the next window to pay.

"You really don't pay much attention to celebrities do you?" She laughed as you payed and took the coffees.

"Should I? They're just people like you or me, right?" 

She took her coffee and rolled her eyes at your disinterest. "Crow was a Member of 5Ds and helped save the planet, _twice_."

"Then I will be sure to thank him, however I still don't know him. Even if he is Nova's father, and that's a big ' _ **if**_ ', I wouldn't even know what sort of relationship it would even be."

"Okay, but at least meet him?" She pleaded as you pulled up to her school dropping her off. 

"Alright then. Do you need a ride after school? I can pick you up on my way to Nova's school."

"Yea sure. I get out early today though so pick me up from the Campus Cafe okay?" She waved before heading over to her friend's. You left pushing all thoughts about Crow and your mystery man from your mind. You had to stay focused at work.


	2. Chapter Two

Work was stressful and difficult. Two of your employees walked out on their shift and another never showed. This left you in a bind as the store was packed. Luckily your other three employees helped you pick up the slack. Towards the end of your shift, the second shift manager showed earlier than normal.

"So? How was George?" The brunette prodded plopping down in an office chair beside you. "Perfect for you right?"

"No, He got drunk and tried to assault me." You deadpanned. She looked at you almost as if she was offended by your words. You simply went back to reorganizing the schedule. "Don and Jim quit today. And Lisa never showed for her shift." You stated flatly.

"But George is perfect! Stable career, wants a family-" 

"He wanted sex and thinks I'm ruined for already having a kid. Did you hear what I said about Lisa, Don, and Jim?"

"Those boys were expected to quit soon anyway right? And Lisa called me saying she couldn't come in today, so I gave her the day off."

"Lisa should have called me. I was the floor manager today." You sighed rubbing your eyes. "Next time she does this she's fired."

"You know what you need? You need to get laid. Lemme call George-"

"Good god, no! I never want to see that jackass ever again."

"(Y/n) you are not getting any younger and Nova needs a father." Your coworker stated, as if she was the authority on the matter. You really hated people like her. Why did you need a man in your life to be happy. Granted the help would be nice but you refused to settle for less than you wanted. You wanted love and conviction out of a partner. Stormy eyes flashed in your mind.

"Are you listening?" Your coworker pouted. Apparently she had been lecturing you on why she thought you should tie the sweaty man to you.

"Gina, you couldn't pay me to see that man again. Besides I have a blind date with someone else coming up. Someone better." 

"Who? I'm your only friend, so who else would be able to set you up?" Gina huffed, tossing her hair over her shoulder. 

Shaking your head in dismissal you started to fax the schedule to your boss for approval. "Okay let's get one thing straight, I have many friends. And another thing, I wouldn't go so far as to call us friends in any capacity."

Getting an approval for the schedule you made sure Gina was clocked in then proceeded to clock yourself out. You were running a little late to pick up Luna and Nova. Just barely driving the speed limit you made it to the College cafe. You had called ahead so Luna would be ready to go when you got there.

"Relax." She soothed getting in. "Crow said he'd pick Nova up and would meet us at your place." 

"What?" You where both shocked and scared. 

"I figured this would be the easiest way to keep you from chickening out." 

"Oh you're evil. And I'd be pissed, if I wasn't so proud." You snorted pulling away and heading home. You were still nervous about someone you didn't know picking up your daughter, however you trusted Luna. So if she said he was okay then he must be right?

"You're just a terrible influence." She snickered pulling her phone out and sending a text.

\--

{Earlier that morning…}

Crow rolled out of bed and walked over to his fridge in the corner. He was pulling an orange juice carton to his lips when the VidPhone rang on the wall. Walking over he answered, not recognizing the number.

<"Hey Crow!"> Luna cheerfully called when he answered.

"Morning Luna. What's up?" He asked, glancing at the time. 

<"I wanted to make sure you would be here today. You've already finished setting up Leo with your team right?"> she said Tying her hair up.

<"Luna! You're still here!"> A small voice shrilled off screen.

<"Yea, want some breakfast?"> Luna asked picking up a little girl.

"When did you have a kid?" Crow choked staring at them questioningly.

<"I didn't. This is Nova. I babysit for her mom from time to time."> Luna rolled her eyes. <"Go get dressed for school. And don't bug your mom! She had a terrible night!"> Luna called as the little girl ran off.

"She kick her husband out or something?" Crow asked, putting the Orange Juice away.

<"(Y/n) isn't married. She just had a bad date.">

"I see. And Nova's dad?"

<"A mystery. Nova is the product of a one night stand. Her mom only remembers his eyes clearly."> Luna shrugged and started to cook. 

<"Luna can you show me how to play duel monsters after school?"> Nova called sitting at the island behind her and working on something in a notebook.

<"Yea okay. Just make sure your homework is done first this time.">

"Well aren't you so responsible." Crow laughed as his friend placed a plate of food down for the child. "And yea. I'll be there around 3 o'clock."

<"Morning~."> A tired voice croaked. Crow watched as you shuffled tiredly into the kitchen. You looked really familiar and it bugged him.

<"Morning. You don't mind me using your VidPhone do you?"> Luna asked plating some eggs and bacon and passing it to you.

<"Nope, do you want a ride to school?"> You asked sitting down next to Nova and sipping your coffee. The way you ran your fingers through your hair as you sipped your coffee had him swallowing hard. Why was he so nervous?

<"Yea sure. This is Crow by the way."> Luna answered, moving to the side so you could see him on the screen. He finally had a clear view of you and it clicked. You had been his first time. A one night stand that he thought he had messed up and scared off. He remembered you being smart and funny. Now here you were. Then it hit him as you left the room.

"Hey Luna? How old is Nova?" His anxiety growing. He really hoped he was wrong. He would hate it if he had screwed up that much.

<"I'm eight!"> Nova squealed putting her homework away and running off.

<"Hey! Take these to your mom!"> Luna tossed a set of keys to Nova.

"Oh God." Crow covered his mouth and tried to stop from interrogating Luna. "I want to meet her." 

<"Good because I already planned to set you up on a blind date with her.">

"What?" Crow was lost for a moment before he realized she had meant you and not Nova. 

<"I think you both would be perfect for each other."> Luna squealed.

"Why didn't she tell her one night stand about Nova?" He feigned ignorance, though he wasn't sure why.

<"She had already left New Domino for work and like I said before, she doesn't know who he is. She was drunk and the only thing she remembers clearly is his eyes and the look they held.">

"Must have been some great eyes. What did they look like?" He hummed, he had to find out for sure if what he believed was true.

<"Stormy grey. Maybe something like yours or Nova's."> Luna giggled as she cleaned up. <"I called Trudge and asked him to look into it for us. He thought I was pulling his leg. Her description of Mr Mystery, even the hazy details, immediately brings you to mind.">

"You don't say?" Crow laughed nervously.

<"So did you have a one night stand a month or so after the WRPG?"> Luna asked sweetly.

"Oh would you look at the time! See you later!" He quickly hung up. He really screwed up. "Maybe Yuusei will know what to do?" He mumbled dialing one of his best friends.

<"Good morning Crow. You're up early."> Yuusei answered. <"You don't normally call unless you need advice.">

Crow sighed proceeding to recount this morning's call with Luna, as well as explaining his side of what happened just after the WRPG. When he was finished, Yuusei was pinching the bridge of his nose in thought.

"Uh, Yuse? You okay man?"

<"Didn't you use a condom? Are you sure the kid is yours?"> Yuusei sighed.

"I didn't think about that sort of thing! I was very in the moment when it happened!" Crow freaked. "Cut me some slack it was my first time."

<"Well, we always new you were an idiot."> Jack stated popping onto the screen beside Yuusei.

"Holy fuck! When did you get there?" 

<"I've here the whole time! Listening to you drivel on and on."> Jack huffed condescendingly. <"I hope you know Martha is going to kill you when she finds out.">

<"Hey lay off him Jack. Things are already complicated enough."> Yuusei sighed.

<"Seems pretty simple to me. Crow had sex and knocked the poor girl up, then completely forgot about her till now. Simple.">

"You're right. I'm an idiot. However I won't know anything for sure until I meet her and Nova, right?"

<"What are you going to do if the kid is yours?"> Yuusei asked.

"Dunno. I guess, get to know them? Try to be there for them from now on?" Crow answered, rubbing his temples.

<"Women always holding us back. You'll never beat me with baggage like that."> Jack goaded.

"Yea, fuck you too. Women aren't baggage, that ego of yours is." Crow shot back. Yuusei snickered as he watched his friends take shots at each other. 

<"Just remember to invite us to the wedding would you Crow?"> Jack teased. 

<"Stop it. He called for advice not a beat down."> Yuusei chided. <"There's not much for me to say though. Its really something between you and her.">

<"And yet somehow he got poor Luna involved in his mess."> Jack huffed.

"Okay first, we're not even a thing yet. Second, what if she hates me for what happened?" 

<"Stop worrying so much! She kept the kid didn't she? She must hold some feelings for you."> Jack reasoned.

<"Besides she can't forget your gorgeous eyes."> Yuusei teased. <"Just look into her eyes and tell her how you feel.">

"It was a one night stand with a woman I only knew for a few days!" 

<"Good Luck!"> His friends chided before hanging up. 

"Some help you two were." He grumbled going to get ready for his trip. He was both nervous and excited. 


	3. Chapter Three

Crow had just arrived at his new rental apartment when his cell phone rang. Looking quickly at the caller ID he saw it was Luna and answered.

"I just got here! Give me a chance to put my stuff down." He grumbled into the phone. He hadn't been able to get you or Nova out of his head the whole ride over. 

_< "Good. Do you have any plans for dinner?">_ Luna ignored his complaints, seemingly up to something.

"Why?" He asked cautiously.

_< "I was thinking you could come over to (y/n)'s tonight for dinner?">_ She inquired sweetly.

"What are you up to?" Crow chuckled softly as he glanced at his barren kitchen.

_< "You know exactly what I'm up to. I think you would make a great fit for (y/n) and Nova.">_ Luna hummed thoughtfully. Crow sighed knowing he couldn't lie to her. Luna could read anyone like a book at times.

"Alright send me the address." He sighed giving in. He didn't know if he should force his way into your lives or not, however, he knew he'd regret it if he didn't. He was actually sort of excited.

_< "Uh oh."> _

"What? Something wrong?"

_< "(Y/n) is running late because of something at work. Nova gets out in 20 minutes. Think you could pick her up?">_

"I could, but wont her mom get pissed if I did?" Crow scratched his head as he rummaged for a spare helmet.

_< "No, besides this will keep her from chickening out on your date. Besides this will give you a good chance to connect with your daughter.">_ Luna cheerfully responded.

"Yea o-wait. What did you just say?" Crow breathed out hoping he hadn't been caught.

_< "Jack called. I knew it anyway after the way you reacted this morning when I asked you about a one night stand after the _ _WRGP_ _." >_

"Does she or Nova know?" Crow was internally panicking. 

_< "No, but I did insinuate the possibility to (y/n) this morning."> _

"Okay." He gulped.

_< "Crow? You okay?">_

"Yea… no. No, I'm fine." Crow shook off his mixed feelings and grabbed the spare helmet from a box and headed back out to his runner. "Where is Nova's school?"

_< "I'll text you. Just don't be weird and screw this up.">_ Luna hung up.

Crow looked at his phone for a moment after she hung up before a text came in with two addresses. Crow input them into his GPS and headed out to pick up Nova.

Nova's school was rather close to his apartment so it didn't take long for him to get there. Following the line of vehicles picking up their kids, he pulled up to the school.

"Hello can I help you?" An elderly man asked looking Crow up and down. "I don't think you're a parent?"

"Uh, I'm here to pick up my friend's kid? Her mom's running late." Crow nervously scratched his cheek.

"Are you on the-" 

"CROW!!" Nova shrieked as she jumped on him. "Is mommy running late? Are you coming over for dinner? Will you show me your duel monsters? Will you-" 

"Woah there one question at a time." Crow laughed handing her the spare helmet.

"Nova is this man someone you know?" The elderly man inquired gently.

"Mr Pogusto. We just talked about him in class didn't we?" Nova asked, exuding innocent confusion.

"We did?" Mr Pogusto asked taking another look at the man Nova was climbing behind. Realization dawned on him. "Oh yes, you're right." 

Mr Pogusto waved them off as Crow began making his way to your house. Maybe he should ask you what that was about later. He beat you back to your place with time to spare so Nova gave him a grand tour.

"And this is my room!" Nova squealed running into a room filled with plushies. Crow leaned against the door frame with his hands in his pockets as he watched her run around the room introducing all her plushies. At least he knew what to buy her for her birthday.

"Hello."

Crow turned around at the sound of your voice. You were breathtaking, even more so in person. "Hi… Hello. My name's Crow."

"I know." You giggled as he stumbled over himself. "Nova wasn't any trouble was she?"

"No, not at all." Crow responded distractedly.

"Mommy!" Nova ran and jumped up into your arms. "Where's Luna?" 

"Luna is downstairs. Why don't you take Crow down and work on your homework okay?" 

Nova nodded as she grabbed his hand and led him off. You swiftly slipped into your room to get showered and changed.


End file.
